frontieroffyreafandomcom-20200214-history
FoF:Holy Crusade of Aluush
FoF: Holy Crusade of Aluush is an alpha test of the Combat system designed for FoF:Origins and is designed to introduce the various mechanics to people unfamilar with Wargame-style combat. It uses the long period of conflict between the large Harkenian Republic and the Aetean Commonwealth as a backstory, documenting the various conflicts. Synopsis "The Harken have grown jealous, the sprawling cities and wealth taunt the Dark Council, they have reasoned they're ancestors have lost Xalekelax' favour and have deemed them heretics...." -As'Rayul, Elder Endomancer The Hark'en Republic has declared total war amongst the advanced Aetean Commonwealth, they have descended the skies on massive flying warbeasts and have laid claim to all Aetean Provinces. While the war has shocked the Aeteans, they will not lay down, instead relying on they're technology instead of the Republics overwhelming numbers. Aetean Commonwealth The Commonwealth is a technologically advanced nation (compared to the Republic). It utilises newly invented Powder weapons and Steam, but has is still in the process of modernizing the entire army. They use a primitive system of binding souls to objects, and use this to create the mighty Reliquary Simulcra. Story The Aetean Commonwealth has reached its peak, only recently conquering the last province in Gran Venzio. It had reached the pinnacle of technology of its era, fielding cannons and replacing the common bow with state-of-the-art Arquebus'. Its knowledge of combustion and steam-power has began a period of scientific advancements, though recently most advancements have been in the development of the Simulcra. Army list Infantry State Arquebusiers Unit size: 10+ Cost: 13 gold per unit Equipment: Light Armor (6+ armor save), Arquebus Upgrades: *Upgrade one Arquebusier into a Champion - 13 gold (1 limit) *Upgrade one Arquebusier into a Standard Bearer - 13 gold (1 limit) Abilities: State Rodl'ro {C}Unit Size: 10+ Cost: 11 gold per unit Equipment: Light Armor, Buckler and Long Sword Upgrades: *Upgrade one Rodl'ro to a Standard Bearer - 12 gold (limit 1) *Upgrade one Rodl'ro into a Champion - 12 gold (1 limit) *Replace one Buckler with a Shield - 2 gold Special Abilities: Archean Bowmen Unit size: 10+ Cost: 11 gold per unit Equipment: Dagger and Composite Bow Upgrades: *Outfit one bowman with a Longbow - 2 gold *Upgrade one bowman to an Arc'kha - 12 gold (1 limit) *Upgrade one bowman to a Standard Bearer - 12 gold (1 limit) *Outfit one bowman with Light Armor - 1 gold Acodotreii Unit Size: 5 - 15 Cost: 14 gold per unit Equipment: Heavy Armor, Falchion and Arque Pistol Upgrades: *Upgrade one Acodotrei into a San'Acodotrei - 12 gold (1 limit) *Upgrade one Acodotrei into a Standard-Bearer - 12 gold (1 limit) *Replace one Falchion and Arque Pistol for Repeater-Arquebus - 5 gold Abilities: Swordmaster Rabanasterian Guard Fast Attack 'Deoxl Gunners' Unit Size: 5+ Cost: 16 gold per unit Equipment: Falchion and Arquebus Upgrades: *Upgrade one Deo'van to Deo'bui - 14 gold (1 limit) *Upgrade one Deo'van to a Standard Bearer - 12 gold (1 limit) *Outfit one Deo'Van with Light Armor - 4 gold *Outfit one Deo'van with a Shield - 1 gold Abilities: Scout and Fast Cavalry 'Estellian Knights' Unit size:5+ Cost: 26 gold per unit Equipment: Cavaliers Armor, Lance, Falchion and War-Dracile Upgrades: Replaces one Knight of Estal with Standard Bearer - 18 gold (1 limit) Upgrade one Knight of Estal to an Estallian Exemplar - 20 gold (1 limit) Outfit one Knight of Estal with a Shield - 5 gold Abilities: Stoic (versus Nightkin) Vexen Cadre Unit Size: 5 - 15 Cost: 16 gold per unit Equipment: Dagger, Light Armour and Longbow Upgrades: **Upgrade one Vanguard to Regn'ci - 14 gold (1 limit) **Replace one Dagger with Falchion - 3 gold Abilities: Scout and Skirmish Heavy Support Steam Cannon Organ Gun Arbalest Elites Sentinius'Simulcra Unit Size: 5 - 10 Cost: 170 gold per unit Equipment: Simulcra Armor and Warsword Upgrades: *Add a Machinator to the Squad - 65 gold (1 limit) *Replace one Warsword with Steamcannon and Steamfist - 8 gold *Attach a Standard of War to a Simulcra - 20 gold (1 limit) *Replace one Warsword with Steam Hammer - 9 gold Abilities: Monstrous Infantry, Fearless and Immune to Psychology 'Venerable Simulacrum' Unit Size: 1 Cost: 250 gold Equipment: Reliquary Armor and Artificers Steamhammer Upgrades: **Replace Artificers Steamhammer for Dual twin-linked Steamcannons - Free **Attach a Standard of War - 20 gold **Outfit the Simulacrum with Warding Sigils - 20 gold Abilities:Fearless, Monstrous Creature, Immune to Psychology Court Magos HQ Praetor Misc Captain Praetorian Guard Hero List Gaddock Teague, High Praetor Gaalen Aetoch, Elder Magos Ferith Inasisce, Hero of Gran Venzio Hark'En Republic The Republic is a rough term to describe the mish-mash various tribes coerced to work together by a mystic Cabal of Nightkin. The "republic" is incredibly religious and worships an ancient being known as Xalekelax, who is considered to be the god of time itself. The Harkenians do not have the same sense of morals the Aeteans do, and as such utilise crude, zombie-like servants known as Skaabs. These skaabs perform menial tasks such as cleaning, building and crafting - but the royal Cabal has seen further uses, namely the large use of Skaab legions cobbled of they're enemies and used to inspire fear as well as swarming enemy forces. They're army also consists of archaeic bowmen, swordsmen and the other native race to Harkenii, namely the Sythine - large, brutish reptilian giants native to the volcanic northern hemisphere. Story Army List Core Units Skaablings Skaab Wracks Skaab Ruinators Sunken Ones Shades Hero List Battle Maps Siege of Rabanastre Ascellian Ambush Battle of Oxid Ridge Atollian Skirmish